


Estaba pensando

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Básica (Claim: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett) [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Always
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un gélido día de diciembre, Castle se sienta en su escritorio y observa a través del ventanal cómo los copos de nieve caen lentamente hasta posarse contra la primera superficie que encuentran. Avanza hasta quedarse justo al lado de Kate y se sienta justo al lado de ella. Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea que no está dispuesto dejar pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estaba pensando

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía.

Una ola de frío azota Nueva York. Los días despiertan nublados y la temperatura no llega a superar los cinco grados. Las calles de la ciudad siguen cubiertas de un manto blanco después de la última nevada y hay algunas carreteras cortadas a causa de las heladas nocturnas. Si ya de por sí el tráfico de la isla no es demasiado fluido, las capas de nieve que se acumulan en el asfalto dificultan enormemente la circulación de vehículos y las retenciones kilométricas están a la orden del día.

Castle se ha confinado en su loft para combatir las bajas temperaturas e intentar escribir algo antes de que Gina comience a llamarle furiosa por no cumplir los plazos de entrega de los capítulos del siguiente libro. Tampoco está solo en su apartamento. Su madre entra y sale a placer —"El frío no será capaz de interrumpir los planes de Martha Rodgers", que diría ella—, aunque en los últimos días debe reconocer que se ha quedado más en el piso y apenas ha salido de allí, a menos que cuente las veces que ha ido hasta su escuela de interpretación para dar alguna clase o, como el escritor sospecha, solo pasar el rato rodeada de gente del mundillo de la actuación. Alexis ha decidido no viajar desde Columbia hasta Manhattan después de que Rick la informara de la ola de frío, lo más seguro es que en la universidad esté pasando menos frío que si estuviera allí. Y Kate… El escritor es plenamente consciente de que si su compañera, o mejor dicho ahora, de si su _pareja_ , no se hubiera pedido un par de días libres de la comisaría él habría conseguido mandarle algún manuscrito parcial a su editora. A menudo se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose por qué no todas las distracciones serán tan satisfactorias como Kate. A veces es incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, aunque lo que esté haciendo sea tan simple como leer o dormir. Se queda embobado mirándola hasta que algo lo devuelve a la realidad bruscamente, normalmente es un comentario de ella, que se ha dado cuenta de que la ha estado observando un buen rato.

Ese gélido día de diciembre, Castle se sienta en su escritorio, como casi siempre que intenta escribir algo de sus novelas, y abre el borrador del capítulo en el que está trabajando. Nikki y Rook en una escena del crimen, buscando pruebas junto a Raley y Ochoa, lo de siempre. Intenta concentrarse en describir los detalles del macabro hallazgo de un cadáver en un oscuro callejón de Nueva York cuando la ve cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio que da al estudio. Se nota que acaba de salir de la ducha y va vestida con unos sencillos pantalones largos deportivos y una sudadera varias tallas más grandes que la que le corresponde a ella. Normal, se dice el escritor, la sudadera no es suya.

La calefacción del loft y la chimenea eléctrica están encendidas, así que las estancias del apartamento se mantienen caldeadas y la temperatura es bastante aceptable, sobre todo comparándola con la de fuera. Aún así, una manga larga —y si el tejido es gordo, mejor— no sobra. Igual que tampoco lo hace tener una gruesa manta al lado del sofá para usarla en caso de que el frío siga notándose. Castle recuerda haberla usado la noche anterior, durante su sesión de cine antiguo junto a Beckett, así que no se extraña en absoluto al encontrarse a la detective en el cómodo sofá, con las piernas encima de los cojines y cubiertas por la manta, mientras que sostiene y pasa ensimismada las páginas de un libro que no es capaz de identificar desde lejos.

Dirige la vista hacia el ventanal de su despacho y observa los copos de nieve caer lentamente hasta posarse contra la primera superficie que encuentran. Se derriten al más mínimo contacto y no es el tipo de nevada que termina cuajando, más bien se dedica a caer como si se tratara de una lluvia fina y mojar aquello que toca. Castle mira las pequeñas bombillas y el complejo entramado de cables para la instalación eléctrica que decoran los árboles de la calle. La alcaldía lleva encendiendo el alumbrado navideño desde finales de noviembre. Se queda unos instantes examinando las copas de los árboles y de pronto se le ocurre una idea.

Rick guarda el borrador del capítulo y lo deja aparcado en una de las ventanas del ordenador, se levanta de su silla y decide acercarse al salón del loft. Avanza sin hacer ruido hasta quedarse justo al lado de Kate y se sienta justo al lado de ella.

—¿Quieres? —comenta Beckett ofreciéndole una esquina de la manta de la que tirar si tiene frío y quiere taparse con ella.

—No, gracias. —Le sonríe mientras remete por debajo del muslo de la policía la esquina que le acaba de ofrecer—. ¿Qué haces?

Kate levanta la ceja y cierra la cubierta del libro después de dejar que uno de sus dedos haga de marcador momentáneo de la página por la que va.

—¿Tú que crees? —dice mientras se gira un poco para mirarle a la cara—. Ya que tardas siglos en publicar los libros, algo tendré que hacer mientras espero al siguiente. —Lo mira durante unos segundos y continúa hablando—. ¿De verdad no me puedes decir nada del siguiente libro de Nikki Heat?

Castle mantiene la mirada unos instantes y está a punto de ceder al chantaje de Kate, pero decide mantenerse fiel a su promesa de no dejarla leer nada del libro hasta que se publique, para lo cual, si no se equivoca, todavía quedan varios meses.

—Te lo he dicho, nada de leer el libro antes de que salga.

Beckett deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y dirige de nuevo su vista hacia el libro. Lo abre por la misma página donde había dejado su improvisado marcador y se dispone a continuar con su lectura.

—Estaba pensando... ¿por qué no salimos un rato a la calle? —inquiere Rick con la expresión de un niño pequeño en la cara.

—¿No vas a dejar leer, verdad? —Kate decide poner un marcapáginas de cartón con publicidad de más novelas en el libro y lo deja encima de la mesita de café que hay delante del sofá—. Castle, me paso los días recorriéndome la ciudad para ir a visitar escenas del crimen y cuando no, para interrogar a la gente. Cuando tengo unos pocos días libres lo único que me apetece es quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada y…

—Bueno, técnicamente no estás en tu casa ahora mismo —comenta el escritor con intención de provocar a su compañera.

—Te la estás jugando. —Rick sonríe al ver que ha conseguido desencadenar el efecto esperado en la detective. Ésta le dirige una de sus miradas asesinas y a Richard se le borra levemente la sonrisa de la cara. Decide que ha llegado el momento de parar—. Además, ¿a dónde vamos a ir si se puede saber con este frío?

—Estaba escribiendo y… Se me ha ocurrido que quizá podríamos dar una vuelta y ver el decorado para Navidad.

—¿Eres consciente de que es por la mañana y no lo iluminan hasta por la tarde, verdad? —Beckett levanta la ceja.

—Aguafiestas —le reprocha Castle con un tono de broma en la voz—. Venga, Kate, ¿qué te cuesta? —Rick hace uso de su mejor cara de pena que encuentra en todo su amplio repertorio y la mantiene durante unos segundos para ver si acaba por funcionar.

La detective le mira fijamente y se le dibujan algunas arrugas en la frente. Mantiene un gesto pensativo durante cerca de un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos habla y finalmente despega los labios.

—Venga, vale —responde alargando las vocales y dándole a su contestación un toque de resignación.

Castle se levanta del sofá como si hubiera sido activado por un resorte y cierra sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Beckett, la agarra con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño y la obliga a levantarse del asiento. La arrastra hasta su habitación y le dice que busque algo de abrigo que ponerse.

Ninguno de los dos tarda mucho en vestirse y cuando Beckett le dice a Rick que ya está lista para ir a donde quiera que vayan, el escritor le sugiere que coja un par de guantes de repuesto porque nunca se sabe si van a necesitarlos. La policía se extraña pero decide hacerle caso y se guarda otro par de guantes en el bolsillo del abrigo mientras Richard acaba de ajustarse al cuello una bufanda con distintas tonalidades de azul.

 

**oOo**

 

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —inquiere Kate desde el asiento del copiloto del coche. Castle le ha quitado las llaves antes de que pudiera decirle lo más mínimo y la ha obligado a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante, cosa que no ha hecho la más mínima gracia.

—Todo a su tiempo, detective —responde Rick mientras reduce la velocidad hasta pararse frente a un semáforo—. Es una sorpresa.

—Creo recordar que eso no lo has dicho en _tu_ casa… —comenta poniéndole especial énfasis al "tu".

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan impaciente? Ya lo verás, ni que no confiaras en mí —dice mientras vuelve a poner el vehículo en marcha.

Richard conduce el automóvil hasta el Midtown Manhattan, donde decide pagar unos cuantos dólares por dejar el coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo y no tener que estacionarlo en mitad de la calle, donde quién sabe si el frío calará el motor y no habrá forma de volver a arrancar el automóvil cuando vuelvan.

Cuando ponen un pie en la calle, un aire gélido les acaricia la cara y los acompaña hasta que llegan a su destino. Rockefeller Center, con su gran y famoso abeto y su espaciosa y muy visitada pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

—Me he acordado de las fotos que me enseñaste hace un par de años cuando fui a tu apartamento, aquellas donde salías poniéndote unos patines.

—Castle, esas fotos tienen casi catorce años.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hace catorce años que no te pones unos patines de cuchillas? Vives en Nueva York, eso es imposible —alega Rick mientras se dirigen a la cola de gente dispuesta a entrar a la gran pista helada.

—No, la última vez creo que fue con Will.

La cara de Richard hace una mueca extraña e intenta hacer memoria mientras la cola, menos pronunciada que otros días debido al frío reinante, se va reduciendo poco a poco.

—¿Will? ¿Te refieres a aquel tío del FBI que nos ayudó con un par de casos? ¿Sorenson? —pregunta mientras se ajusta los guantes en ambas manos.

—El mismo, Castle.

—Pero sigue haciendo años y años de eso, ¿estás segura de que no has perdido la práctica? —inquiere poniendo una mirada de duda bastante forzada—. Si piensas que te vas a caer siempre puedes agarrarte a mí. Ya sabes que no me importa.

Kate se ríe al descubrir la pequeña artimañaza del escritor para que se sujete a él mientras patinan. Seguro que es totalmente consciente de que ella es capaz de mantener el equilibrio y lo único que quiere es tenerla cerca mientras dan unas vueltas por la pista.

—No te preocupes, Castle, creo que no he perdido tanta práctica como para tener que ir agarrándome a la gente.

Rick paga las entradas de la pista de hielo y se sienta en uno de los banquillos que hay dentro del recinto, donde empieza a quitarse las botas y a calzarse los patines de cuchillas. Ve que Beckett hace exactamente lo mismo que él y ambos avanzan hasta arañar la superficie de hielo con las hojas metálicas de los patines. El escritor comprueba que, efectivamente, su compañera parece no haber perdido muchas facultades en eso del patinaje, a pesar de que, según cuenta, hace años y años que no pisa una pista. Sin embargo, el que no parece haber conservado tan bien la habilidad es él, que tiene problemas para no ir arrastrando los pies sin resbalarse. Se arrepiente de no haberle insistido a Alexis en ir más a menudo a Rockefeller Plaza, porque lo cierto es que entre unas cosas y otras, él tampoco ha estado allí desde hace un par de años.

Disimula su pérdida de habilidad delante de Kate para intentar no quedar mal, ya que al fin y al cabo ha sido él quien ha dicho que si tiene problemas que se ayude en él, pero empieza a pensar que ha sido un error decirlo en voz alta ya que más que la detective es él quien necesita la ayuda para no darse de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Oye la voz de su compañera, que se acerca por su derecha—. Has estado a punto de caerte.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera. —Decide restarle importancia al asunto de su casi aterrizaje contra el hielo y continúa patinando por la zona de la barandilla, para poder agarrarse a ella si vuelve a tener algún percance.

Nota que Beckett no le quita los ojos de encima, incluso diría que su instinto de detective de homicidios ha descubierto que ha perdido la capacidad de patinar medianamente en condiciones, o al menos sin dar un traspiés cada dos pasos.

Castle coge impulso para seguir avanzando pero calcula mal. Se le resbala la cuchilla del patín del pie derecho y pierde el equilibrio lo suficiente como para acabar tirado de espaldas contra el suelo. En el proceso, Kate intenta agarrar del brazo al escritor para que recupere el equilibrio perdido pero lo único que consigue es que la diferencia de peso entre los dos acabe por derribarlos a ambos contra el frío hielo.

—¿Otro desliz, don "Agárrate a mí si lo necesitas"? —comenta la policía con una sonrisa y agarrándose al hierro de la barandilla para ponerse en pie.

—Supongo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vine aquí la última vez cuando Alexis era pequeña —admite el escritor mientras impide que su compañera termine de ponerse en pie. Ésta vuelve a quedarse en el suelo, aunque esta vez de rodillas—. Pero que sepas que la oferta de agarrarte a mí si quieres sigue en pie.

El escritor entrelaza sus dedos con los mechones de pelo de Kate y la acerca suavemente hasta que sus labios se rozan y ambos se besan con la sensación de que se encuentran en un lugar aislado del resto de la gente donde solo están ellos dos.

Es Kate quien rompe el beso y quien se levanta primero del hielo. Le tiende su mano enguantada a Castle y tira de ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Va siendo hora de que recuperes la práctica perdida, ¿no te parece?


End file.
